What If?
by DarrenEverettCriss4Ever
Summary: What if Voldemort had chosen to go after Neville Longbottom, on that late night on October 31st? What if, it was Frank and Alice Longbottom who'd died trying to save their son? Who were betrayed by a friend?


_What if Voldemort had chosen to go after Neville Longbottom, on that late night on October 31st? What if, it was Frank and Alice Longbottom who'd died trying to save their son? Who were betrayed by someone they thought they could trust? Someone who was a friend? _

Okay, so this is my first Fanfic. Please review! There's more chapters after this one, so i will be conyinuing this story. I wanna see what everyone thinks, though, before posting more.. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Lily and James couldn't have been more proud when the day came to see their son off to Hogwarts. The Quidditch season had yet to start, so James' schedule was clear of practices and meetings for the time being, giving him the chance to see Harry off. Harry- looking incredibly like James had at eleven - was in awe at the scene before him. Though he'd read and heard much of Platform 9 ¾, he was still wonderstruck at the lot of it. The large train, gleaming scarlet in the shining, afternoon sun was already starting to fill with kids of all ages. Parents, children and siblings were all saying their last good-byes. Owls hooted, flapping their wings restlessly in their cages, waiting for when they could finally be released to enjoy the nice day.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lily asked, beaming down at her son.

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly. "It is." Lily put an arm around her sons shoulder, and they headed toward Sirius, who was currently talking to a woman with hair identical to his, that fell elegantly past her shoulders, coming to a stop at her waist. Though they looked very much alike, Harry knew this to be Sirius' cousin, Narcissa. Her son, Draco was at her side, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. The boy's father, however, was no where to be seen.

Harry's gray owl, Karingtin, screeched along with the others. Harry stuck his finger in the cage, petting the bird lightly on the head. "Shhh, girl, behave." When they approached Sirius, the man beamed widely. After shaking hands with his best friend, and hugging Lily, he turned to Harry, crouching so that her was at eye-level with the boy.

"First year at Hogwarts, you excited, Harry?"

"Yeah! Sirius, I can't wait-"

"It's all he's been talking about since June." His father interrupted, chuckling. Sirius and Lily returned the laughter, and Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder "What House do you think you'll be in?"

"Anything but Slytherin, I hope." The boy said, Sirius thought he detected a small bit of fear in his voice.

"He'll be Gryffindor for sure," James said "Lily and I both were, and so was my whole family."

Sirius smiled at his old friend "All of my family was in Slytherin, but I ended up in Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes seemed to widen in fear at the realization of the fact that his parents' Sorting had nothing to do with his own. Lily, who'd been speaking with Narcissa, noticed this and interjected herself in their conversation, speaking only loud enough for the four of them two hear, "Sirius, you are a lot braver than the rest of those cowards in your family." Sirius gave her a somewhat mischivious smile. Lily turned toward her son, "It doesn't matter what House you're in, darling. You'll still be the same Harry you've always been. Don't listen to your father or Sirius, they're just teasing."

The train whistled loudly, warning the students that it'd be leaving in just a few minutes. Lily, James and Sirius all gave Harry hugs good bye, and after promising to write them all as often as possible, Harry and Draco made their way toward the train. Once they'd found a compartment, and their trunks were stowed overhead, the opened the windows, leaning out, shouting farewells to their loved ones. The train lurched forward and took off. Harry was still looking back toward Kings Cross Station, long after his parents' figures had disappeared from sight.

Sitting alone, in a compartment in the very back of the train, watching the whole scene, unnoticed by Sirius, the Potter's, or Malfoy's was a rather stout little boy. He was a first year, who's face was round and chubby- his eyes a deep drown. He had brown hair just long enough to cover his eyebrows. Nevertheless, Neville Longbottom pulled his Muggle cap further down his head, making sure the scar over his right eye, was completely covered from sight.


End file.
